Nate (Video Game)
Nate is an original character who first appeared in Wyatt's Story in Telltale Games' DLC The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Personality Nate is shown to have a very unpredictable personality, ranging from offering Russell a ride despite not even knowing who he is and even saving his life on several occasions, to endangering the latter's life to simply and jokingly rank how attractive a female walker may have been when she was alive, to killing two elderly people in cold blood for their supplies. His one, consistent trait, is that he is always laid back and sarcastic, never appearing to worry about what has happened in the past or may happen in the future and enjoys in living in the moment with his humor. He seems to have firmly embraced the reality of the world as it is now, and can even admit to Russell that his joking manner is simply his method of coping with how much death and destruction has occurred since the outbreak. This is questionable however, as Nate's dark sense of humor extends to the point of threats, drugs, violence, and even murder, leaving it unknown if Nate has any boundaries for what he will do to survive and enjoy, rather sadistically, in this reality. Despite his erratic and violent behavior, Nate is shown to be highly resourceful and is very rarely, if ever, intimidated by any situation, often being able to always gain the upper hand in any conflict no matter how much the odds may turn against him. This makes Nate a dangerous individual as well however, as his sanity appears to be questionable at times in conjunction with the implication that he is or previously was part of a group of bandits that used drugs, stole from other survivors, and killed others who opposed them or simply got in their way. Despite this, he seems to greatly value his (one sided) friendship with Russell, enjoying conversing and joking with him, and did not attack him even after Russell stands up to him and leaves, despite Nate saving his life multiple times. All of these conflicting characteristics and actions make it extremely difficult to classify who Nate is as a person and character as he constantly changes his behavior when other characters seem to finally gain a grasp on his inner workings. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Nate's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he owned a pickup truck. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 41" Nate attempts to kill Eddie after he witnesses him shooting his friend. However, Eddie and his companion, Wyatt, flee in Eddie's car. Nate gives chase and nearly catches up to them in his pickup truck, but the duo are able to outrun him after Wyatt/Eddie shoots at Nate's car. Eddie and Wyatt stop on the road after the car hits a person. Eventually, Eddie is forced out to check up on the injured and possibly dead bystander while Wyatt waits in the car with the lights on. From the road, Nate spots the car lights and pulls up in his truck. Threatened by Nate, Wyatt makes a split second decision to drive away in the car and leave Eddie behind. Alternatively, if Wyatt goes to help the wounded stranger, Eddie is cornered by Nate and drives off on his own. During the struggle with either Eddie or Wyatt, Nate sustasins a cut on his hand. "Day 184" While driving, Nate picks up Russell from the side of a Georgia road and drives him to Gil's Pitstop. There, they pull up and decide to look around for supplies and refuel the truck until a hidden shooter from inside the building begins firing at them. After breaking into the building from behind, the duo corner the assailant, which is revealed to be an elderly man and his injured wife, who sustained a wound from a masked assailant earlier on. Angrily, the man berates Nate for coming back and trying to finish them off, though the latter claims to have no idea what he is talking about. Instead, Nate proposes to Russell that they kill the couple and take their food. Whether Russell decides to go along with the plan or leaves in disgust with no part in any of it, Nate will shoot them anyway. Nate's wherabouts after this remain unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nate has killed: *Bennett (Determinant) *Walt *Jean *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Non-Canon Deaths If Russell fails to do certain tasks, it is possible for Nate to die. These deaths are considered non-canon and will result in a game over. Russell will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Nate can die.Deaths - 400 Days NateRussellDeath1.png|Killed by Walt. NateRussellDeath2.png|Killed by Walt. Relationships Russell While driving along the road, Nate spots Russell hitchhiking. Though the boy tries to hide in the bushes, Nate stops his truck and offers him a ride. Even so, Russell is highly suspicious of Nate's intentions, but lets the man in on information about his former group. Nate tries to procure details about a woman in Russell's former group, and when the boy refuses to comply, he roughly stops the car to allow a female walker to nearly bite Russell. Jokingly, he asks Russell to give a rating on a scale of 1 to 10 of how attractive the woman used to be before becoming a zombie. After hearing Russell's frantic answer, Nate takes out his pistol to fire at the walker, though the gun is empty because he forgot to reload it prior. To alleviate the situation, he drives away quickly and stops at a gas station. Nate chides Russell for being upset at him for what happened earlier, and just as the boy is giving an answer, a shot fires from inside the gas station building. In fright, Russell runs out of the truck and hides behind one of the gas pumps. Nate urges him to come back and hide behind the truck while he covers him. Though Russell does as he is told, Nate does not cover him. Russell, if given the pistol by Nate, has the option to pull it on him rather than cover him as he runs towards another car. Eventually, Nate wants to corner their attacker by sneaking into the building. They discover the shooter was an elderly man defending his injured wife, and claims Nate tried to harm them earlier while donning a mask. Nate takes offense when the man calls Russell a "spook" and refutes the accusation he was the masked assailant who attacked them, though his next actions are very insinuative. Instead, he proposes to Russell that they kill the couple and take their food for survival. Based on Nate's facial expressions, he is upset if Russell disagrees with him, and reacts similarly if Russell decides to have no part in the killing and simply leaves. Whether Russell agrees to the plan or not, Nate still kills the couple. Eddie Though it was arguably by accident, Nate loathes Eddie after he killed one of his friends. Eddie can describe Nate and his people as "A-grade fucking mental". To get back at Eddie, Nate goes out of his way to try and murder him and Wyatt by chasing them down. If Wyatt got out of the car, Nate will attack Eddie, and Eddie manages to escape from him, leaving Wyatt behind. Walt Nate sees Walt as an adversary, and a worthless inhabitant of the post-apocalyptic world. When Walt starts shooting at him and Russell, Nate decides to risk both of their lives in order to flank around the diner and find him, rather than escaping safely. Once he has both Walt and his wife at his mercy, Nate insults them and claims that they had no reason to fire at him, while Walt argues that they "came back" to finish their lives once for all. In the middle of the strife, Nate tries to convince Russell that they should just kill the couple and take their supplies, showing how little value he places in their lives. Nate shoots Walt and Jean no matter what Russell's response is, and (determinantly) doesn't even hit Walt in the head to prevent reanimation, proving how little respect he has for him. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Wyatt's Story" **"Russell's Story" Trivia *In Wyatt's story, Nate's hand gets smashed into a broken piece of glass by Wyatt if he stays in the car, severely cutting his hand. Then, in Russell's story, you can see the cut from the earlier skirmish on Nate when he goes to pick his ear. **Also, if the player completes Wyatt's story before Russell's, Nate's truck will be missing its right headlight since Wyatt or Eddie shot it out in his story. *Depending on your choice of words with Nate when Russell is talking to him in his truck, he may or may not turn his music on. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:NPC Category:Unknown